


"Out of the Corner of my Eye"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, HomelessUA, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Dipper Pines, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Universe Alteration, homeless man! Bill, the Pines twins live in Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Dipper Pines is just your average kid that walks past a blond, homeless man always muttering strange things on a daily basis. His routine changes one day however, when his curiosity gets the better of him. -</p><p>
  <strong>{DISCONTINUED}</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Out of the Corner of my Eye"

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but i thought trying this UA would be interesting?  
> I can't seem to escape the habit of constantly making new fics when i should be trying to FINISH them.  
> whatever, i hope you guys find this interesting?  
> i'm drawing art for this, SO ill put it with the chapter when the time comes!.  
> -

 

-

 

_**DIPPER:** _

 

 

          Since we were 7 years old, Mabel and I traveled every summer on a bus ride to Oregon to visit our Grunkle Stan. It was a weird place, but we found ourselves continuing this annual ritual of going back every Summer. We returned to the Mystery Shack every year until one Summer, we never left.

          On the day that we had been notified that our parents had died in a car crash, we had to travel back to California for their funeral. Now, we visit their graves every Summer. It’d be funny if it weren’t so morbid.

          Mabel had a hard time recuperating, but I never shed a tear. I couldn’t. Mabel let her waterworks flow, but mine never came. I don’t know why. Numbness consumed us, but gradually we came to terms with reality and though we won’t ever be the same, at least I can see Mabel be herself again. That was two years ago.

        Life in gravity Falls has never been anything but abnormal and it continues to ring true even after being here all this time. I’ve become more immune to it, yes, but I live off the thrill of the supernatural here. I guess it gave me more of a reason not to miss our old home. Though, as a lingering smell in the air wafts to my nose from the kitchen, I can smell one thing that’s probably got stuff in it that’s just a bit more paranormal than most things in it’s own right.

         With a groan, I sit up from my bed and pick up a nearby red sweater. I give it a quick whiff before deeming it decent enough and pulling it over my head. Mabel had left the room for breakfast a while ago, but I can tell from the rumbling of voices downstairs that the one taking over will probably be Mabel.

           I slip on my shoes and grab my journal, shoving it into my backpack and slipping the straps over my shoulders before heading for the kitchen. I have to fight back the urge to gag over the repulsive smell floating around. I turn my head over to a trashcan to find Mabel dropping in about half a dozen unappetizing, crummy attempts at flapjacks.

**  
**  


“Grunkle Stan, I think you should lay off the Stancakes. This looks like ‘food’ you’d serve to your enemy.” I said, letting my obvious disgust show on my face.

**  
**  


          Grunkle rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, averting his gaze.

**  
**  


“Eh Well, I guess it’s for the better.”

**  
**  


           Mabel nodded her head in agreement, sticking out her tongue in distaste as she began to whip up a new batch of pancakes.

**  
**  


“It really is! Want some REAL pancakes, bro-bro?” Mabel chirped.

“No, thanks. I think I just lost my appetite.”

**  
**  


           I scrunch up my face and shiver at the thought of Stancakes. It just wasn’t food. I grab an apple on the table before walking over to the front door, picking up my hat nearby shelf and adjusting it on my head. Just as I was about to walk out the door, I hear my sister call out to me.

**  
**  


“Wait! Dipper! Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“I’ll just eat at school or something. I’ll be out for a bit.”

“Okay! More for me then! I’m gonna eat the whole box!”

**  
**  


         I step out of the shack, hearing Grunkle Stan chastise her about how she most certainly will NOT eat the whole box just as I shut the door behind me. Knowing her, she’ll still try anyway.

        As I take a few steps away from the shack, I unzip my bag and reach for my journal stowed away in it’s depths. I stroll over to the closest tree and make myself comfortable under it’s shade, letting the journal fall on my lap.

          I sometimes like to go outside for a while to scribble down my observations for anything interesting that could occur before it’s time to head out to school. Only on a few occasions have I been able to record any happenings, but I’d rather sit outside and enjoy the outdoors than miss anything I could add to the journal. Unfortunately, I’m not lucky today to catch sight of anything and just as I finish up my apple, I can hear Mabel calling for me to get in the car. School time always feels like it comes too soon. I gather up my things quickly as I scramble for the awaiting vehicle.

“Hurry up, slowpoke, or we’ll be late!” Mabel called out to me.

       I slid into the car seat from the door opposite to her, letting out a soft sigh as I watched the same scenery pass us by on our ride to school. 

 

 

\- -

 

 [...]

( **!!!PREVIEW!!!** ) 

\- - -

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -  
> (PREVIEW)  
> [I know it's short, sorry! :T But Bill is gonna make an appearance next Preview update!]  
> In my mind, Bill looks to be in his 20s or something and Dipper looks like he's 14-15? i dont know why?  
> When in reality, Bill is exactly 20 and Dipper is still 12.  
> *shrugs*  
> the mind-scape is weird, amiright?


End file.
